


BabyDoll

by vanilladrops



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akechi Goro, Embarrassment, Gay Kurusu Akira, M/M, S&M, Situational Humiliation, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladrops/pseuds/vanilladrops
Summary: After receiving a strange package from Futaba, Akira finds himself entranced by a pink babydoll."Will that make me cute enough for him?""What if I..."Discover how that turns out!





	BabyDoll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayusuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/gifts).



 “Hey, I’m heading home.” Sojiro’s voice resonated a bit grumpy through Leblanc. The café was already empty at that time, and Akira, sitting on a corner, did not answer. His eyes were fixed on the cellphone in his hands.

 

He smiled, and the movement was timid on his lips.

 

There was a strong smell of coffee hovering on the air, but it didn’t bother Akira. He lifted the chocolate cup to his lips and smelled it quickly, only to see Sojiro's stiff expression on the door.

  
“Don’t forget to lock it.” He said, leaving the café with a soft mumble “Kids these days...”

Akira stared at the empty space for a while before getting back to his cellphone. Futaba and Yusuke where still bickering at each other when another message popped up.

 

The air grew heavier. Akira probably had not realized it, but something twisted in his chest as Akechi's name came up on the screen. An involuntary movement of his muscles made the cellphone slide toward the upholstery on his right. He bent down to pick it up, but was prevented by the sudden ringing of the bell.

“Delivery for Medjed1337!”

“What?” Akira gasped with the voice behind the door. “I can’t believe Futaba uses her nickname when ordering things online…” He thought before getting up and opening the door. The mailman flashed him a smile before handing the box. “Too heavy for a figure” Akira whispered after closing the door with the back of his foot and getting back to the table.

The box was simple: rectangular, made of cardboard and with Futaba’s nickname on the receiver area. There was a small note saying “Congratulations!” right below it. Akira crouched a bit and retrieved his phone, opening the general chat.

 

 

Akira let a small laugh again before getting back to the box. What could be in there? Maybe a new pair of headphones? A limited edition of a new console? He couldn’t guess just with the weight of it, so he started peeling the brown tape used to seal it, while making his bets on what Futaba could have ordered. 

It was already late at night and, from down there, he could hear Morgana’s snores on the top floor. He would probably have an hour or two to kill all by himself before getting to bed, so that was a nice way to pass his time.

When he finally finished taking all the tape, he found a box filled with pink foam. There was a small flowery card: “Congratulations for winning the tournament” followed by a bunch of sweets and snacks. Right below it, he found a transparent bag with something like a costume inside. “First place prize: Limited edition MC Cosplay – Live Love! Pleasurable Night Version”.

“What?!” he gasped out loud. “D-does Futaba play this kind of game…?” This time his voice sounded a bit too worried. The bag was filled with a pinkish babydoll made of a soft fabric. (Silk, probably, but he wouldn’t know). Next to it, he found a small figure of a busty girl using that same costume he had in hands: “too revealing”, he thought, before checking the clock on the wall. 9pm. His eyes darted back to the cosplay on his hands and he noticed the small ribbon near the chest area. It was made of a soft lace that, he soon discovered, had a sweet vanilla smell embedded along its threads in an intricate design. Delicate pearls were used to decorate the shoulder straps, and the gathered fabric just under the bust was nice against the skin. “Too nice” his voice came off unexpectedly.

_9:10pm_

He sighed. There was still time before getting to bed. His hot chocolate (which he forgot with all that commotion) was already cold over the table, and preparing his own dinner would take time.

His eyes went back to his cellphone. Akechi’s message was still there, unanswered.

 

 

He looked at the costume lingering over the table.

 

 

“Cute” he repeated with a weak voice. Without waiting for Akechi’s next message he got the babydoll back in his hands and stared at it for a while. “Cute”. His fingers trembled a bit under the delicate fabric. “Maybe…” his breath was getting heavier. “Maybe if I…”

There was no going back.

Alone on the first floor, he started taking his jacket off. “Cute” that word kept on playing on his mind in a loop. “Maybe if I try that costume… Akechi will…” He shook his head and concentrated on unbuttoning his own shirt. It was a bit cold, and his fingers kept slipping on the process. “It will be quick” he mumbled while unfastening his jeans “I’ll just try it”. Then he finally took his socks off and started dressing the costume. At first he took some time studying the babydoll “how am I supposed to wear it?” but then it went all too fast and soon the soft silk was sliding against his skin.

He was dressed. Or he should’ve been.

The babydoll, as he noticed before, was too revealing. The delicate lace covered his chest, but it was possible to see it through without much effort. The pink silk of the bodice was completely transparent, and it looked a bit short on him, barely covering the top of his tights. One miscalculated movement and his undies would be exposed.

The feeling was good, though.

The way the fabric brushed along his stomach was comfortable, and the sweet smell of vanilla over his chest was kinda inebriating. “Cute”. The word popped again on his tongue when he checked himself on the reflection of the fridge. “Cute”.

With trembling hands, he slid his own fingers along his torso. “Am I cute?” Carefully, he started taking his underwear. It was made of a black fabric that didn’t match the costume, so it had to go.

“Maybe now…”

A sweet sensation started to spread along his lower parts. He looked down, a bit embarrassed, and sighed with his breath a bit too heavy. A soft blush took over his face.

“I’m coming in.” Akechi’s voice sounded from behind the door, and the small bell over it rang.

“What?!” Akira gasped in a hurry, covering himself with his bare hands. There was no time to lose.  He looked back, where the door was already opening (he forgot to lock it) and jumped behind the counter, crouching as a scared dog.

“Akira?” he asked in a low voice, almost in a whisper. “I’m sorry, it’s awfully late…” he darted his eyes around the place, noticing it was empty. “I messaged you, but it seems you didn’t receive it…?” walking past the entrance, Akechi soon spotted the opened box Akira left over the table. The MC figure of Live Love! was standing near the pieces of pink foam he took out of the box, and the emptied plastic bag was crumpled over the stuffed chair.

Akira, hugging his own knees, was desperate. He was sitting on the floor against the counter, crouching under one of the wood shelves. His skin, barely covered by the babydoll, touched the cold tiles and sent shivers along his spine. From there he could only hear Akechi’s voice and his own panting. Soon he started to notice footsteps approaching, and panicked.

“Wait!” he shouted without moving from behind the counter. It was unthinkable to be found by Akechi while wearing those clothes. How would he explain it? He lowered his eyes to his own body. How would he hide it?!

“Oh, so you’re there.” he said with a smile while finding Akira’s clothes all over the floor. He crouched a bit and touched the fabric only to find that it was still warm. “Do you need help?”

“No!” keeping his voice stable was hard. “No. I… Please, sit down.”

Akechi searched around the place and held a giggle when his eyes locked Akira’s underwear near the wall. He got up and walked to the counter with well-controlled steps. With an elegant movement, he sat on his favourite chair and rested his chin on a hand.

 “H-how can I help you?” Akira said in a whisper, now covering his own mouth while trying to keep the sound of his breath muffled. That was not easy.

“Well…” he started. “I came to talk and…” Akechi’s voice was soft, gentle, almost devilish, and Akira’s body seemed to react to all of it. “…see you.”

“I-I see…”

“So...” Akechi mumbled in a monotone. He raised his eyes a bit and soon found Yusuke’s mother painting on the wall. The delicate frame was made of black wood and, over it, there was a thin layer of glass. A thin layer of reflective glass. “Do I bother you?”

Akira relaxed a bit and looked up to the ceiling.

“I’m sorry. It seems I’m unwelcome no matter where I go.”

“It’s not that!” Akira answered as fast as he could, unable to spot Akechi’s malicious grin. “I’m just a bit tangled down here.”

“I can help you.”

“No!”

Akechi laughed to himself. Akira’s delicate body was exposed on the reflection of Sayuri. From there he could see his chest barely covered with lace, the cute details of the straps and his blushing face. It was too much for him to handle.

“Can you serve me some water?” he asked with devilish smile. “You don’t need to get up.”

“S-sure.” he said while looking for a way to get the glasses. While still crouching, he crawled through the floor, feeling when his ass got exposed. Akechi suppressed a laughter with his gloved hand and watched, silently, for Akira to struggle with the glass of water. “Here” he sighed and lifted the glass just to the edge of the counter.

 “Thank you.”

Akechi didn’t move. Instead, he decided to contemplate the glass, too fragile, too near the edge over Akira’s head.

Soon, Akira’s phone started ringing.

_♩ Right before your eyes♫_

“Do you want me to get it for you?”

“Please.”

_♪ Watch us multiply♩_

He got up in a calculated movement and tripped on his own chair.

_♬ Come to claim our rights… ♪_

The glass danced on the border of the counter and, before Akira could even react, it fell over his head, leaving him drenched. He got up on a jump, too startled to even think, and soon found himself staring at Akechi, who stared back.

_♫ It’s time...♪_

“Oh dear…” the young detective said with his best poker face and clicked the " _cancel call"_ button on his own cellphone “you seem to have something going on over there…”

“Akechi, I…” Akira hugged himself, embarrassed from head to toes.

“It’s a bit cold tonight.” Akechi’s voice was a soft murmur. “Here, let me help you.”

Akira, trembling, soon found himself embraced by Akechi, who had just crossed over his side of the counter. The warmness of his body passed too easily through the silky babydoll, which barely covered his wet skin. Then he felt it: a gloved hand trailing along his back, drawing circles along the lace pattern of the costume.

“It’s a premium cosplay” Akechi said “the details are cute.”

“The… details?” Akira rose his face while still embraced by Akechi, staring at his ruby colored eyes. Then he gulped, putting in some distance and hitting his back against the counter. “I’m sorry…! Please, don’t look!”

“How could I?” he said with a smile and lowered his gazing, finding out the volume under the skirt. “Oh.” his chuckle was barely audible “Are you sure you want me to stop looking?”

“I…”

“It’s okay…” he approached a step, now looking directly at his eyes. “You can turn around. It’s easier this way.”

“W-wait… Akechi…”

“Here….” He whispered while turning Akira on another embrace. This time he made sure to press him against the counter just enough so he could bend a bit back. Then he took his glove out, caressing the sides of Akira’s tights with one hand and his shoulders with another hand. “The pearls on these straps look nice against your skin.”

Akira wasn’t able to form a comprehensive answer.

 “The skirt also…” he stopped, noticing the way Akira’s hips started to move. “Do you want me to stop?”

Akira panted.

“I won’t force you.” He blew the words near his ears, letting his lips brush his skin. “So, if you want it, you’ll have to say it.”

“I…”

Akechi lowered his hands, massaging Akira’s body toward his lower parts.

“Just say it.”

“I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want it.”

Now his hands had already found his hardened member, but Akechi just caressed it, ignoring Akira’s moans and soon putting in some distance between them.

“I WANT IT!” Akira shouted with all his might, his face too red, his breath too uneven.

“I see.” Akechi laughed a little before grabbing Akira by his arms. He bent him over the counter and made him stare at Sayuri’s framed glass where both were being reflected. “Please don’t close your eyes.” he whispered “I want you to see how cute you are today.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing m/m so comments, suggestions and critics are super welcome! Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
